Be My Valentine?
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: OneShot BryanxTala BL.Shounenai. VDay fic. Tala and Bryan are still getting used to having feelings...


Author's note: my first BryTal xD! Woot! Oh! And I have a Beta-reader now xD bow down to CC Queen of Death. I said bow! Well hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own.

_Be My Valentine? _

Silence…a very uncomfortable one.

Everyone was aware that today -February the 14th- was Valentines Day. A day where lovers met and little kids gave away red and pink cards to classmates to celebrate the day.

And what were two famous…or infamous Russian beybladers suppose to do? There was **nothing** to do. Not that there ever was.

So…what makes V-Day so special?

What makes the silence…uncomfortable?

Well it's V-Day. Yes everyone knows that. And for Tala and Bryan…well they have a fetish for each other.

Ever since being freed from the abbey they have currently been living with each other on the outskirts of Moscow, though they still act the same. Cold and silent towards one another, and towards everyone else who tried to open them up. They haven't opened up at all! Haven't shared feelings or ideas. Haven't discussed the abbey and how they felt about being freed from there.

Back in the abbey, all of the demolition boys had had their own room to themselves. The training taught them to ignore any and all feelings but pain. When they received pain for their errors, they would never make the mistake again now would they?

So, no feelings are to be shown at all for anything. Bryan and Tala will not back down for the other. It does not have anything to with being proud, or having egos, just that they are afraid. Either afraid of rejection or getting punished. Neither will let down their barriers.

Being punished. That won't happen, they know it but are still…worried. And as for rejection…they have never experienced a crush. Or a 'feeling' of infatuation for another, let alone for the same sex!

No, they have never experienced anything like this. So hence, the uncomfortable silence, now you know. How to fix the problem? One of them has to let down their barrier! So back with the two…hm, they are about to speak! Aw damn. The redhead stops his lips from making a sound. The older Russian stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"To do what?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Guess not, but really, what are you going to do?"

The lilac youth sighed, sitting back down on the couch in front of his ex-captain.

"There…is nothing to do is there Tala?" Tala shakes his head turning his head to the side to stare out the window. The ex-ruthless Beyblader sighs. "Tala?"

"Yes Bryan?"

More silence.

"Oh! Screw it!"

Not bothering with what his next line was going to be, Bryan launched forward next to the redhead linking their lips together. One hand cupping the younger ones' chin and the other hand placed on the redheads' chest to keep him from moving. Tala couldn't help it. He blushed, cheek illuminating a bright shade of red, and his icy crystal eyes widened.

See? They have a fetish for each other…

Parting the reddened lips, a desperate tongue ventured into the unknown hot mouth belonging to the redhead. Said redhead moaned once his tongue came in contact with the older boys. Sliding his arms up around the neck, he pulls down the muscular Russian, tangling his fingers within the lilac strands. And sadly, air is a problem with these things isn't it? They part, both panting for air to fill their lungs, and both faces are flushed.

"Uh…? Bryan?"

"Sorry," shutting his pretty lilac orbs, Bryan looks away. "I just, couldn't help it. I mean! It's Valentines Day and I just-I just-"

Tala shut his stuttering taking Bryan's breath away like he did to him just a few moments ago. No tongues this time. Just a short shock passed through them with the heated touch. Pulling away Tala speaks.

"It's ok Bryan, I think I feel the same way too, just that I've never experienced something like this," now open with his emotions the redhead averts his eyes, cheeks getting warmer. Bryan looks at him surprised, but a smirk crosses his face as he leans forward catching the sweet red lips once again. Once letting go, Bryan says something un-Bryan-like.

"So…wanna be my Valentine?" Smiling he asks. Smiling. Never had Tala seen Bryan smile. It was so warm and it really looked good on Bryan. Tala smiles back nodding his head, cheeks, yet again lightening pink.

* * *

END

* * *

Author's note: like? Review please . 


End file.
